Communication terminals such as laptops, tablets, internet appliances, and cellular phones may be configured to engaging in telephone calls, video calls, or other types of communication session such as instant messaging or text messages sent via a short message service. An example of such a communication terminal is disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US2012/039804, which was filed on May 29, 2012 and is an application that is also owned by the assignee of the present application. The entirety of International Patent Application No. PCT/US2012/039804 is incorporated by reference herein.
If a user uses one device to attempt to contact a user of another device but does not establish a connection for a communication session with a user associated with that other device, there is often no way of determining why that attempted connection failed. Also, if a user is involved in a session with another user and then has the session dropped, there is typically no way to communicate why the session failure occurred between the users. This is particularly true when the dropping of the session is due to a loss of power by one of the communication terminals used in the communication session.
We have determined that a new device, system, and method are needed for communication systems. We have determined that such apparatuses and methods may be configured to provide a notification to a party or terminal attempting to contact an unavailable party so that they may learn of details related to the non-response to the attempted contact.